Schutz
by angel-puppeteer fan
Summary: He had always been in love with her. He promised to protect her. But what if the girl he vowed to protect, died while protecting him? narusakusasu


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Author's Note**: This is my first time to write a fanfic so please be easy on me and may you as well help me improve my skills in writing. Also, if you have any suggestions or comments, just tell me.

**Summary:** He had always been in love with her. He promised he would protect her. But what if the girl he vowed to protect, died while protecting him...?

* * *

**Schutz**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Sakura-chan, I'll save you!

Don't worry Sakura-chan, I'm here.

I'll protect you Sakura-chan, I promise!

-

-

-

"DON'T!! Please…!"

She was running towards the unconscious Naruto and the ready to kill again, Sasuke.

He had lifted his sword. All set to stab Naruto…

**He was running with full force. Ready to take another life…**

**She was running with full effort. Ready to save another life…**

For the time being, the injured Naruto was regaining his consciousness. Yet, he could do nothing but watch Sasuke attack him. He closed his eyes…preparing for the ending of his life… He then passed out, yet again.

-

-

-

Eleven years old…

Naruto rubbed his sore cheek. She sure has a mighty punch. She sure is powerful, especially when he made her angry.

He was watching her walk away...

He always does...

"Hey Naruto. Why do you love her?" Shikamaru asked him out of nowhere.

Naruto bowed his head. "Because..." He paused for a second. "...**She's one of a kind!"** He then lifted his head and replied with a big grin on his face.

"With that sore cheek in your face, I can tell that she sure is... And so are you..."

"You mean, we're the same?! So, are you trying to say that we're compatible?!" Naruto asked excitedly. Shikamaru was about to utter a word but before he could say it, Naruto had already run towards his Sakura-chan.

"Hey Sakura-chan! Someone told me that we're compatible!"

She didn't stop from walking. Naruto still chases her.

"Neh... Aren't you- AHH!!" A punch sent him flying to the where he stand a minute ago.

**_'She ignores me most of the time but I just love her the way she is.'_**

Naruto suddenly stared on the clouds as his body hit the ground but then cut-off by Shikamaru, once more.

"Still in love with her?" Shikamaru asked him another question.

Naruto got up and turn his gaze to Sakura as she walks away from them. But then, he saw her as she turns back at him and smiled.

**At that moment, he realized that...**

"Of course. I always do and I will not give up on her. **_Never_**."

"Sigh. How troublesome."

**...giving up is never his option...**

-

-

-

**_Naruto..._**

**_'No matter how bad I treated you, you're still there, trying to protect me...'_**

**_'You saved me many times... Now it's my turn...'_**

Sakura was desperate... And so is Sasuke...

He succeeded.

She succeeded.

**He had taken another life...**

**She had saved another life...**

_But yet, they failed…_

**_Too bad he killed the wrong person..._**

**_Too bad she hadn't saved herself_...**

Sasuke's eyes widened. 'What have I done?' He quickly withdrew the sword that perfectly hit her heart. He threw it from afar.

His hand was stained with blood, again. But this time, it's the blood of his beloved.

"Sakura, I…I…I didn't…mean to…"

"Sasuke…kun"

"Sakura…No…I…why…not…you…" His eyes wanting to shed tears…

Dreadfully…

Sakura was falling backwards. Sasuke fell on his knees but managed to catch her in his arms.

She coughed blood. **"P…please…cough…don't…k-kill…h…h-him…"**

**"Sakura, I'm sorry…I'm sorry…"** He began to whimper.

**"D-don't…worry…cough…Sasuke…kun, I…al-already…f-forgave…y…you…even…b…be-fore… y-you…knock…me…"**

He started to sob harder. **"Why…? Why…did you do that… why did you blocked my attack for him…?"**

"**I…I…care...f-for…h..h-him…cough…that's…w…why…"**

**"…!!"**

**"P-promise…me…y…you'll…not…k-k-kill…him…"**

**"Shh…Don't speak anymore…just…save your energy…"**

He hugged her gently. He leaned forward, his lips finding and softly brushing across her ear.

**"Please don't leave me… I'm begging you...!"**

**"…"**

"**Back then, I was afraid to love you… But right, now I'm more afraid to lose you. "**

"**…"**

"**I love you, Sakura_-chan_****."**

With a smile on his lips, yet tears on his eyes, he touched her face and wiped away the blood that was running down her chin. He leaned further and kissed her tenderly.

Tears run down their cheeks.

They stayed like that for a moment, until Sakura's hand dropped on the ground while she utters the word **"Thank…you…"**

This time, Sasuke cried more desperately… not caring if someone sees him…

Meanwhile, Naruto gradually opened his eyes. "What…happened…?" He scanned the surroundings. A crying Sasuke caught his eye. He remembered afterwards that Sasuke was about to attack him when he loss his consciousness again. "Te-me…" Naruto uttered slowly. His eyes widened when he realized that a lifeless girl was on his former-teammate's arms. But what shocked him the most is that it was his…

"**Sakura…chan…****"**

Naruto tried to get up. **"What…happened to her?"**

"…"

"**I said, what the hell happened to her?!"**

Still, no answer.

Naruto was so furious. He always is.

Sasuke place Sakura's body on the ground and managed to stand up. Naruto suddenly grabbed Sasuke's collar. **"What. Did. You. Do. To. Her!"**

"Do you really want to know?" Sasuke replied calmly.

"**Do you really want to know!" **he repeated. This time it's angrily.

"**Of course teme! That's why I'm asking, stupid?!"**

"**She protected you dobe! She blocked the attack I was to give you!"**

"…**!"**

"**She sacrificed her life to fucking save you!"**

"…**!!"**

"'**Cause she told me that she cares for you, damnit!"**

"…**!!!" **

"**Sakura-chan…"** Naruto began to cry.

-

-

_Twelve years old…_

"Sigh. If I were you, I would prefer a girl that is kind, loving and caring. Not a girl who beats me up all the time. A girl…a girl like Hinata." Kiba said absentmindedly.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Another sigh. You really are insensitive."

"I'm not! I don't want any other girl except Sakura because for me, Sakura is my one and only Sakura. Even though she always ignores me, I know, time will come that she will care for me. But if that doesn't happen, my feelings for her will never change. 'Cause in this world, I love Sakura-chan the most. That's why I promised to protect her."

Kiba's expression suddenly changed. A smirk was form on his lips. 'I never thought this dobe could think like that. He sure is surprising.'

Naruto knew Sasuke was listening to their conversation but he didn't care.

On Sasuke's thoughts…

'Even though it hurts inside, I'm glad someone like Naruto loves Sakura. Because with him, she'll be protected. But with me, her life will just be complicated.'

-

-

"**I…never expected that… that it will come…"**

"..."

"**That she would really care for me…."**

"…" Sasuke also recalled the conversation Naruto and Kiba had 5 years ago.

"**Even though she always ignores me, I know, time will come that she will care for me. But if that doesn't happen, my feelings for her will never change. 'Cause in this world, I love Sakura-chan the most. That's why I promised to protect her."**

It was confirmed.

Naruto did love Sakura.

But so did Sasuke.

"**But I'd prefer…that she never cared for me… if caring for me means sacrificing her own life…"**

"**I…sob...failed…to..sob… protect her."**

"**Sakura…chan"**

"**Sakura-chan…"**

"**SAKURA-CHAN!" **Naruto's tormented scream filled the whole place.

**-**

**-**

_Seven years old…_

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto called.

"What do you want?" Sakura asked not looking at him.

"I…I bought you a white ribbon!" the blushing Naruto blurted out while handing Sakura the ribbon with both of his hands.

"I don't want this." Sakura said coldly as she throws the ribbon on the floor. She then walks away leaving poor Naruto. Minutes after, Naruto also leaves.

After Naruto left, Sakura goes back to where she had thrown the ribbon. And there she found it. She quickly grabbed it and put it on her pocket.

"Thank you, Naruto."

_-_

_What she didn't know is that..._

_That certain day, Naruto vowed to protect her._

_-_

_What he didn't know is that…_

_That certain day, Sakura started to care for him…_

_It was **October 10...** Remember...?_

-

-

-

_Why do you only wish to be cared...? Why not wish to be loved...?_

_It's the same... almost..._

_huh...?_

**_Because caring is an act of of loving..._**

-

-

-

* * *

Please read and review! Thanks!

So how was it? hope you like it. And uhm...What do you think about the character in Naruto named Karin? Is it possible that Sasuke likes her that's why he chose her to on his team? I hope not. Because if he does, I will no longer like him.

-angel-puppeteer fan-


End file.
